charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Look Who's Barking
Look Who's Barking is the 65th episode of Charmed. Summary At the beginning of the episode a man is killed by a screaming Banshee bursting his blood vessels. Phoebe creates a page in the Book of Shadows about Cole's human form. She then has a Premonition about a banshee killing a woman, touching the Banshee entry, although she though it was Belthazor's entry what triggered it. Plot Phoebe, disappointed in Cole, is adding a page to the Book of Shadows about his human form, alongside the existing page on Belthazor. Prue tries to comfort her. Piper hides in the basement, and blows up christmas ornaments while struggling to control her new blasting power. Neighborhood dogs begin barking and even Kit seems disturbed. Meanwhile, a man grieves for his deceased wife, and his dog starts barking; the walls shake, a white-haired female figure enters through the window, screaming, and the man dies in agony as her scream bursts his blood vessels. The next day, Prue tells Phoebe of the man's death, and she has a premonition about a young woman dying the same way. Phoebe was still writing about Cole and suspects that he is responsible, but Prue doubts it. Still, the two prepare their vanquishing potion and summon Cole with the spell from the Book. The spell fails, but angers Cole enough to turn him into Belthazor. Piper tries yoga meditations to control her power. Leo orbs in and startles her, causing her to blow up her tape player. He tries to calm her, and has trouble at first, but in the end she curls up with him. Prue and Phoebe go to the scene of the man's death. The police think he was murdered. Phoebe tells the inspector on scene that she and Prue are witches, which persuades him to leave. Cole visits an alchemist, worried about the sisters' apparent attempt to vanquish him. He is also trying to permanently suppress his human half. The alchemist puts a spell upon Cole's blood so he will resist the potion. Prue points out the page next to the one that Phoebe is writing: it's about a banshee, a demon that feeds on pain. Leo describes the Banshee in detail. The Book gives no vanquish for a banshee, but it does give a tracking spell. Phoebe and Piper cast the spell on Prue, and think it has backfired when she turns into a dog. Prue-as-dog hides under the bed. The outcome of the spell makes sense to Leo: dogs can hear a banshee's call, and track her. When the banshee is found and vanquished, Leo thinks, Prue should return to human form. Leo orbs off to the Elders to ask how to defeat a banshee, but suggests Piper try blowing her up, something she is unsure she can do due to her lack of control over that power. Prue-as-dog runs out the door, apparently after the banshee. Piper and Phoebe follow and the three find the young woman, a teenage runaway calling her family from a telephone booth. The banshee attacks, but the sisters intervene. Piper blasts the banshee, who retreats. Prue-as-dog pursues the banshee, but is hit by a car. Prue is not seriously injured; the driver of the car comforts her, and takes her into his home. Piper worries both about Prue, from not knowing where she is, and about Phoebe, who heard the banshee's scream. Leo returns, and now he too worries. A banshee's scream normally has no effect on a witch, but if she is experiencing great emotional pain it will turn her into a banshee. The banshee attacks Phoebe in the attic, zeroing in on her grief for Cole. When Piper and Leo rush in the Banshee looks as if she is going to scream at Piper who blows her up and says "Shut her up" but Phoebe on the floor lies flat and transforms, now she is a banshee. Piper is beside herself, now that Prue is a dog and Phoebe is a banshee, and even more so after Leo warns her: if Phoebe kills anyone, she will be a banshee forever. Leo again manages to calm Piper. Phoebe-as-banshee stalks a young woman, who thinks that her date has stood her up; but the woman meets her date, and Phoebe screams in frustration rather than to kill. The scream draws the attention of Prue-as-dog, who stirs and barks to be let out. Piper grabs the vanquishing potion and summons Cole. Cole claims not to love Phoebe and refuses to help. Piper, at Leo's urging, throws the potion, but the Alchemist's spell protects him. Prue-as-dog runs into the manor, barking, and Phoebe-as-banshee follows. Phoebe attacks and screams at Cole, driving him to such pain that he becomes Belthazor. Belthazor grabs Phoebe and shimmers away. Phoebe and Belthazor fight desperately at the mausoleum. Prue hears Phoebe's scream and leads Piper and Leo there. Belthazor at last turns back into Cole and tells Phoebe that he loves her. Phoebe screams again, but then returns to human form. Her recovery also restores Prue, though her hip hurts from being hit. Phoebe still wants nothing to do with Cole, but Cole tells Phoebe of Raynor's plan to turn him by making him kill a witch. He shimmers away, leaving Phoebe undecided about him. Prue has a date--the guy who cared for her earlier when she was a dog. Innocent saved Runaway Teen After the death of a grieving widow, Phoebe gets a premonition. It's of a young girl, crying in a phone booth. The windows shatter and the girl throws her hands up to her face. She screams and blood starts falling down her fingers, her blood vessels all bursting. A while later, this poor girl, who must have been 15 or 16 years old, sure enough was found crying in a phone booth trying to get a hold of her parents. Her mom answers and the young girl cries more into the phone. She admits that she never should have run away and that she wants to come home. Her mom asks where she is and the young girl replies, "I don't know...somewhere in San Francisco." But the Banshee arrived too quickly and she shattered all of the glass in the phone booth, zeroing in on this young girl's pain. However, a dog jumped up onto the Banshee allowing Piper and this girl just enough time to escape. runaway teen in premonition.jpg|Runaway teen in phone booth, premonition runaway teen's death in premonition.jpg|Runaway teen's death, premonition runaway teen in phone booth.jpg|Runaway teen calling parents. runaway teen.jpg|Runaway teen phone booth windows shatter.jpg|The windows shatter all over her runaway teen and piper.jpg|Piper gets her out of harm's way. Innocent lost Widower This older man was grieving over his lost wife, Catherine, the night the Banshee began attacking. His dog, Misty, barked and barked from the upcoming danger however it was proven useless. The Banshee flew through the crying man's windows (on the third floor of his apartment building) and screamed into his face, bursting each blood vessel in his body and drowning him in his own blood. Widower.jpg|Widower banshee and widower.jpg|Banshee killing the widower widower death.jpg|Widower dying. misty 2.jpg|Misty, the Widower's dog. cathrine and widower.jpg|Catherine and her husband catherine photos.jpg|Photo of his ex-wife widower's murder article.jpg|Article regarding the widower's death Mortals Inspector This Inspector worked on the widower's case after he was murdered by a Banshee. Darryl allowed the sisters access to the crime scene explaining to the inspector that they were "specialists." After the inspector continued to ask what kind of "specialists" the sisters were, he joked about them being psychics, with arson, or even with the Feds. Phoebe gave up hiding and told him that her and her sister were witches and that they believe a demon killed the man. He laughed slightly and walked out of the scene. inspector.jpg|Inspector Woman This woman was being stalked by a banshee for her heart was strongly aching. The woman weaved in between cars in the parking lot, and the Banshee slowly creeping up on her until the woman turned the corner and saw her beloved, Ramon. The Banshee quickly ran off to scream again. Man This man named Ramon was waiting by his lover's car, on the night Phoebe was turned into a Banshee. woman.jpg|Woman man.jpg|Man, waiting by a car. Cute Guy Evil vanquished Banshee Book of Shadows # Phoebe creates a page titled "Cole's human Form", opposite of the Belthazor page. # The Cole/Belthazor pages are before the "Banshee" page, which is opposite the "To Track a Banshee" page. # The Banshee pages are before the "To Summon Belthazor" page, which is opposite the "On the Place of Magic in the Rearing of a Child" page. # The "Alchemist tools" page is before the page on the "Seekers." # The "Seekers" page is before the page on the "Level 2 Demon Weapon" # The "Level 2 Demon Weapon" page is before the Cole/Belthazor pages. #The "Magical Amulets" pages are before the Cole/Belthazor pages. 3x21 bos alchemist tools.jpg|Alchemist Tools 3x21 bos the seekers.jpg|The Seekers 3x21 bos level 2 weapon.jpg|Level 2 Demon Weapon 3x21 bos magical amulets --- activation spell.jpg|Magical Amulets --- Activation Spell 3x21 bos cole's human form --- belthazor (2).jpg|Cole's human Form --- Belthazor 3x21 bos banshee --- to track a banshee.jpg|A Banshee --- To Track a Banshee 3x21 bos to summon belthazor --- on the place of magic in the rearing of a child (2).jpg|To Summon Belthazor --- On the Place of Magic In the Rearing of a Child Spells # Prue and Phoebe cast the "To Summon Belthazor" spell. # Piper and Phoebe cast the "To Track a Banshee" spell. # Piper casts the "To Summon Belthazor" spell. To Summon Belthazor To Track a Banshee phoebe and prue casting the spell to summon belthazor.jpg|Phoebe and Prue casting a spell to... cole being summoned.jpg|Summon Cole... vlcsnap-2010-06-01-18h57m21s93.jpg|but no one comes through. prue stands in a circle of candles.jpg|Prue standing in a protective circle phoebe and piper cast the spell to track a banshee.jpg|While Phoebe and Piper cast a spell... vlcsnap-2010-06-02-02h10m37s245.jpg|...on Prue... prue the dog.jpg|which turns her into a dog. piper summoning cole.jpg|Piper summons Cole successfully. Potions # The sisters still have some Belthazor Vanquishing potion left. 3x21 belthazor vanquishing potion.jpg|Piper holding the potion behind her back. Featured Music *At the start: The Corrs, "Give Me a Reason" *At the end: The Corrs, "Breathless" Episode Stills 321a.jpg 321d.jpg Behind the Scene's 3x21-behind-the-scenes-curtis-kheel.jpg 321b.jpg 3x21-behind-the-scenes02.jpg 3x21-behind-the-scenes03.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right * Prue is transformed into a white Siberian Husky. * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * When Phoebe is in the kitchen with the Book of Shadows, notice how her pen doesn't touch the pages. This could be because the page was already written, and that they didn't want it being edited on screen. Although this changes once Leo writes Tips for Future Whitelighters in the Book. * Prue doesn't use her Telekinetic and Astral Projection power. * Piper doesn't use her Molecular Immobilization power. * This is the last time, onscreen, that Prue goes to P3. * This episode reunites Shannen Doherty and Joe E. Tata (Police Inspector), who played Nat Bussichio on "Beverly Hills, 90210". * At the end of the episode, Piper could be sensing that something really wrong would be happening soon (Prue's Death). * This is the first time Piper vanquishes someone on purpose with her new power. Tarkin, in the previous episode, was an accident. * This is also the last time Prue sees Cole, albeit as a dog. * Although uncredited, Dorenda Moore (the Banshee), portrayed the grieving man's dead wife, Catherine. * Phoebe's transformation into a Banshee is later mentioned in 'Hell Hath No Fury' and 'Something Wicca This Way Goes' Glitches *When Phoebe is writing about Cole in the Book of Shadows. She puts "Cole's Human Form" She should have actually put Belthazor's human form. Quotes :Phoebe: Oh, she's such a pretty dog. :Piper: Well, what else do you expect? :Leo: A doberman? :Prue (as a dog): (barking at Leo) :Leo: Easy! (stepping back) ---- :Phoebe: This is worse than I thought. :Piper: I never imagined anything like this could ever happen to us. :Phoebe: All I know is this can't go on much longer. :Piper: (sighs) So, what we are gonna do? :Phoebe: (sighs) Rock paper scissors? :Piper: No way, you already lost. :Phoebe: Two out of three! :Piper: Uh-uh. (handing out Phoebe a plastic bag) :(Prue as a dog comes out from the bushes after answering the nature's call) :Phoebe: This is so humiliating. ---- :Leo: Are you okay? :Piper: Am I okay? Prue is a dog and Phoebe is a banshee, I'm not even in the vicinity of okay!! ---- :Piper: (touching Prue's hair) :Prue: What are you're doing? :Piper: I think you've got fleas. :Prue: You know what, that is so not funny cause I think I do. :Piper: I think you do. :Prue: Okay, have no idea how hard it was being a dog, okay, I mean, peeing outside, eating everything and anything, and just (sniffing) smelling everything,... :Piper: Must have been "ruff!" (rough). No pun intended. (smiling) :Prue: Aha... aha... Well, at least I got to meet a really cute guy. :Piper: You met a guy? :Prue: Mmhmm. (nods) :Piper:As a dog?! :Prue: Mmhmm. (nods) :Piper: How?! :Prue: Well, he ran me over. ---- :Piper: Prue and Phoebe are the super-witches, and I just tag along and freeze things, and now I can't even do that right. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3